Hearthstone: Aya vs Garrosh
by Selvin369
Summary: A strong young panda Aya Blackpaw decides to challenge the terrifying orc Garrosh Hellscream to a game of Hearthstone. The loser has to be the other's slave for a day. It turns out she doesn't mind losing as much as she thought.


"Alright you big oaf, we got a deal!" Aya Blackpaw confidently pressed her tiny paw into the hand in front of her, shaking the hand of the orc vigorously. The 16 year old pandaren was at an inn where Alliance and Horde alike gathered together to play a card game called Hearthstone and relax, and standing in front of her was the intimidating Garrosh Hellscream. She looked positively tiny compared to the Horde leader, only a little over half his size and much less intimidating. The tiny pandaren was in her normal garb: elaborate green leather armor in classic Pandaria style, which accented her petite curves very well. The towering orc, on the other hand, was wearing his standard armor, leaving his torso mostly uncovered to show off his insanely muscular body. In another situation, Aya might have been intimidated, but she had just challenged Garrosh to several games of Hearthstone, and she knew she could win at a simple card game.

Her original bet was that the winner got to tell the loser what to do for a whole day, and she planned to make the huge warrior make an idiot of himself the entire time. Garrosh's addition to the bet was that the game had to be strip Hearthstone. Every time either of them lost, they would remove an article of clothing, and the bet ended when one of them was completely nude. Aya wasn't even nervous; she had much more clothing on than the orc, and she was going to be playing a druid deck featuring her favorite jade golems. He would lose before she even had to show the perverted orc her boobs!

The pair sat down at a table in a dark, secluded area of the inn, not wanting to attract too much attention to their naughty activities. The young pandaren took on a relaxed pose, even swinging her boots up onto the table in a completely casual manner. Garrosh simply settled down to play with a fierce determination, and Aya suspected he must already be undressing her with his eyes. No matter, she would crush this orc and get her reward! Within a few moments of the game starting, Aya's confidence plummeted as she saw what kind of deck Garrosh was running. It was a hyper-aggressive pirate deck, and he immediately flooded the board with cards on the first turn.

"Heh, greetings," said Garrosh smugly. Aya cursed under her breath for a second. Why had she agreed that they both had to use the same deck for all the games? There was suddenly a chance that she would lose all her clothing way before Garrosh did. Nevertheless, the pandaren suddenly focused all her attention on the game, trying to fight back as the red orc slowly whittled away her health pool to zero. Her deck was simply too slow.

"Alright girl, time to keep up your end of the bargain," sneered Garrosh as he licked his lips looking at her. Aya was disgusted by how dirty this old orc was, but a deal was a deal. Luckily, she was able to start by taking off her boots only, and Garrosh wore a strong look of disapproval.

"What, you thought I was gonna show you my tits on the first round?" said Aya, sticking her tongue out at the older orc. "That was just one game. You're not gonna take another!" She was talking far more confidently than she felt, and Garrosh simply shrugged and began dealing the next game. Aya briefly wondered if she had bitten off more than she could chew.

Game after game, Aya lost to the big red orc, slowly taking off more and more of her garb as the evening wore on. Before she knew it, she was in only her bra and leggings with panties underneath. She cursed again softly as the orc came out victorious once again, and she grimaced as the orc grinned at her, making a motion with his hands to hand the bra over.

"You damn creep, no one has even seen my boobs before!" said the young panda angrily. Nevertheless, she slowly unclasped her bra from the back and let it fall down to the floor, exposing her perky little tits. She tried to cover them up with her hands as best she could as the orc lustily stared at her body. Garrosh was definitely enjoying the view; the little pandaren was sickeningly cute. She had a very slim form, yet it was still tight and curvy in the right places. Although he couldn't see a blush through the black and white fur, the tiny girl's brown eyes looked extremely embarrassed.

"Ok look, how about we call this whole thing off?" pleaded Aya, still trying to keep a bit of command in her voice. "You got to have some fun, but it's getting late. People could start to notice if we keep going." The panda pleaded at the orc with eyebrows raised, still holding her arm over her tits. Garrosh completely ignored her, continuing to stare at the young pandaren's breasts as he dealt out another game.

Right away, Aya began to realize how lucky she was this round. Garrosh had awful draws, and she was able to ramp up to the point where he wasn't able to rush her down on board. She finally threw her first in the air triumphantly, grateful that she didn't have to strip down to her panties. She was expecting him to begin with his boots or shoulder pads, but her eyes went wide as he immediately pulled down his pants. He kept his eyes on the tiny pandaren as he grabbed his penis and set it on the table.

Aya couldn't help but gasp as she saw it; the orc's large red member was only partway erect, but it was still bigger than anything she would have imagined. It was incredibly long and just as girthy, with well-proportioned balls to finish it off. The cock was dripping a bit of precum as Garrosh rubbed it on the table. Aya hadn't seen many dicks before; she had stripped a few of the enemies of her gang the Jade Lotus just to humiliate them, but she had never actually done anything sexual with a man before. She spent most of her time trying to push the Jade Lotus ahead in the gang war in Gadgetzan, but she did get a bit pent up every once and while from the stress: she was a hormonal teenager after all. When she got the urge, she would often pleasure herself with one of her jade golem's cocks as if it were a dildo. Even these paled in comparison to the beautiful orc cock in front of her.

"You can stop staring now," laughed Garrosh as he gently massaged his dick. "It's your turn to deal, and that will be the only game I lose today." Aya was lost for words as she started to deal out the game, suddenly not minding the fact that she might have to expose her naked pussy to this brute. She was actually beginning to feel a bit excited by the concept, and her arm fell away from her breasts, exposing them completely as her arousal increased.

The next two games went extremely quickly. Aya sighed as she brought her hands down to her cute jade panties and began to slowly pull them down, although she didn't wasn't as upset as she expected. Without thinking, the young gang leader placed her feet on the table and spread her legs apart, showing the orc her tight little pussy to prove that the deed was done. Garrosh gave an approving grunt as he continued to rub his cock at the sight of the plump teenage pussy in front of him.

"Ok, I've proven myself superior to you panda," said Garrosh triumphantly. Aya briefly rolled her eyes at the orc's annoying arrogance. He continued, "Meet me in the first room upstairs for the start of your time as my slave. Leave your clothes here: I want you to walk there naked in front of all these people. He pulled his pants back on and left the table, leaving the nude girl wide-eyed. She would have to go past all these people wearing nothing? She wasn't used to humiliation since she was always the one in charge in Gadgetzan. The idea of streaking through an inn was almost too shameful to think about. Despite this, the little panda felt a tingling between her legs. It was happened to be the hottest idea she had ever heard.

Aya Blackpaw slowly stood up and mustered all her courage. She began her punishment walk through the inn. Although it was dark and late, many of the male patrons noticed her immediately. Her cute but jiggled as she walked, and her pretty pink pussy immediately attracted the gaze of all the drunk patrons. Just as she thought she might die of embarrassment, the shameful journey was over, and she ascended the steps to Garrosh's room. The pandaren breathed a sigh of relief then opened the door warily, not knowing what to expect from the savage orc.

Garrosh was standing in the room waiting for her. He was completely nude as well, and his cock was fully erect in his hand; it was pulsing hungrily as he looked at Aya up and down. She blushed yet again, but managed to keep enough composure to act, "Well a deal is a deal. What you you want? Probably sex coming from a pervert like you?" Garrosh simply smirked and nodded. "Alright, let's get it over with old man." She tried to act nonchalant, but her excitement continued to grow as she suddenly looked at how toned and attractive the older orc was.

"You need to be taught some manners little girl," snarled Garrosh. "Get on the bed on all fours. I'll show you what the Horde can do!" Aya quickly followed his instructions, suddenly afraid of being hurt by this brutish orc. She was down on all fours, but she felt herself trembling a little in fear despite her aroused state. She felt Garrosh put a hand on her hips, and she readied herself for the inevitable pain of his member entering.

"You haven't been with an orc before have you girl?" Garrosh said, clearly amused. Aya cringed in embarrassment and began to feel defensive again. "Of… of course I have!" the young panda. "I...I've been with loads of em, some even bigger than you!"

Garrosh continued smiling as he said, "Then I take it I can go as rough as possible?" He pressed his large member to her lower lips, rubbing up and down as he prepared to plunge deeply inside.

"Wait!" yelled Aya. "I lied, this is my first one! Please, don't be rough!" The orc didn't reply, and Aya began to fear the worst. Her whole body tightened as she prepared for the worst pain in her life, and a few tears began to stream down her face.

The teenage pandaren suddenly moaned in surprise as she felt Garrosh's warm tongue lapping at her pussy. The bulky orc was tenderly eating her out, one of his fingers gently rubbing her clit as he did so. Aya was suddenly immersed in pleasure from the sheer skill of the orc. She was also a little touched that he had taken pity on her. The panda continued to moan as she felt herself melting from the pleasure. Garrosh picked up the pace a bit, lapping at her cunt with his huge tongue as if it were the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. Before long, Aya felt herself consumed by the pleasure, and she squirted a little as she was brought to orgasm. She was panting rapidly with a smile on her face, and she looked back thankfully at the older orc.

"Ready for the main course now tiny one?" asked Garrosh, switching back to his commanding demeanor. Aya smiled a bit, nodded, and spread her legs a little wider to present her petite pussy, her tail swaying back and forth in anticipation. The red orc pressed his tip against the pandaren cunt once again, and he slowly pressed it in. Aya gasped in pain for a second, and Garrosh stopped thrusting. "It's okay," Aya turned her head and reassured him. "It hurts, but it's starting to feel good also."

Garrosh nodded and continued to push further and further inside the little panda. She moaned in both pleasure and pain as the monstrous cock made it as far into her pussy as it could. Garrosh left it there for a second before slowly pulling his dick back, moving as slowly in and out as possible to get the pandaren acclimated. "Ok, you can go a little faster," Aya said, still feeling pain but also an intense pleasure as he pressed deeper into her than any of her toys ever had. She felt incredibly full from the sheer size of his dick, and she thought it feeling she could get used to.

The huge orc grabbed onto the tiny pandaren's hips and began to fuck her faster. Aya bit her lip and buried her face in a pillow, trying to bear with the pain as she felt the pleasure welling up. Once again, she began panting loudly with the occasional moan while Garrosh thoroughly explored every inch of her pussy. As the minutes went by, the pain gave way to pleasure, and Aya began to laugh in delight at the feeling of the massive cock hitting all her deepest spots. The orc was clearly enjoying it as well: Aya was easily the tightest girl he had had the pleasure of fucking. Garrosh couldn't help but give a few slaps to the tight pandaren backside, and Aya simply moaned appreciatively.

The couple continued their rutting for awhile longer, switching positions to where Garrosh was lying down and Aya was grinding on his dick as well as she could. She wasn't very experienced, but she made up for this with her athleticism and youthful vigor. She moaned once again as her clit rubbed against the bulging cock, suddenly aware that Garrosh was thrusting back as well.

"I'm going to cum!" Garrosh grunted as he started bucking his hips. Aya doubled her pace as well, feeling her own climax nearing. The orc's cock began pulsing as it began to shoot load after load into the eager teen's cunt. The sheer feeling of fullness put Aya over the edge, and she began to shake uncontrollably as she came all over the orc's cock. The two were synced in bliss for several moments before Aya slid off of Garrosh's huge member. She pulled one of her thighs to the side as she spread her legs, watching as the thick cum slowly seeped out. The pandaren briefly wondered if it were possible for pandaren to interbreed with orcs, and the thought suddenly turned her on even more. She laid back on the bed, grinning goofily from the pleasure with her tongue lolling out.

Garrosh admired the cream-filled girl for a bit before standing up. There was something about this one that was just so pure and beautiful, and although he prided himself on his savagery most of the time, it felt wrong to take advantage of such a creature. "I know that you agreed to be my slave for a full day, but my lust is sated. You are free of your part of the bet."

Aya suddenly looked startled. She had been thinking dreamily of the rest of the night and what other things they could try together. She began to frantically think of an excuse to keep going. She quickly blurted out, "Th...That wasn't part of the bet! I keep my word, and we agreed that the loser would be a slave for an entire day!" She looked pleadingly at Garrosh, not even bothering to hide how needy she still was.

Garrosh smiled knowingly. "If that is your decision," he said, leaning over to kiss the young pandaren. Aya moaned again as his hand found its way to her crotch. This was going to be an amazing night…

-

Hours later, Garrosh pumped yet another load into the pandaren's pussy. They were both covered in sweat, and he pulled out to lay beside her. Both of them were so exhausted they could barely move, but Aya managed to curl up next to the orc before she settled down. She idly traced circles on his huge pecs as she basked in the feeling of warmth from all the semen in her pussy. She just couldn't stop smiling.

"You know," said Garrosh. "I don't think the matches were fair today. Do you want to go double or nothing tomorrow?" He tried a casual approach, but it was clear what his intentions were. Aya grinned even wider. Although the orc was super tough and mean on the outside, he was just a big softie under all that.

"I think I'll take a bit of a break from Hearthstone," said Aya mischievously. "I think I found something else that could take up my free time." Garrosh gave a small smile of his own, the first of the night. She nuzzled the big orc's face before kissing him tenderly. The two cuddled up closer and blew out the candle, sleeping soundly in each other's arms the rest of the night.


End file.
